


lavender, hands and yoga pants

by lifeinabeautifullight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a gay mess, F/F, Fluff, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeinabeautifullight/pseuds/lifeinabeautifullight
Summary: Maggie Sawyer sucks at most games, so she devises a way to win.OrThe one in which Alex Danvers is a perpetual gay mess.





	lavender, hands and yoga pants

It had dawned on her, quickly, that her now-fiancée was terrible at games. Pool, board games, even sports (minus running, weights and any sparring based sport) – Maggie sucked at all of them.

This fact must’ve dawned on Maggie quickly too, for she soon devised a system to win. It wasn’t cheating, in fact she always stayed well within the rules but it was incredibly effective and Alex always fell victim to it.

It had begun with pool one night in the bar.

‘You’re at the wrong angle.’

‘I’m not,’ Alex said, although her fiancée’s words had made her look again and, upon further inspection, realized that maybe she was. Not greatly, but just enough so that she wouldn’t sink the black that would win her the game.

Then she felt Maggie’s hands on her hips. ‘Here, let me help.’

‘Help me win?’

‘C’mon, it’s not like I haven’t lost before,’ Maggie laughed as her hands gently repositioned her, and her body pressed against Alex’s. ‘There. Take the shot now.’

Maggie still hadn’t let go; if anything, her body was now pressing even harder against hers and the smell of her perfume (lavender, as always) was overpowering.

‘Take the shot, already.’

It had been a year and a half and the woman could still melt her down to a gay puddle. A gay puddle who ended up losing the game because, even though the shot was lined up perfectly, she couldn’t concentrate enough to hit the white with the right amount of power – instead, she hit it too hard and could only watch as it dropped into the pocket right after the black.

And just like that, Maggie had pulled away with a shit-eating grin on her face. ‘Looks like the next round is on you.’

The cheap tricks continued with _Monopoly_ at a games night hosted at Kara’s.

‘You gonna buy that, babe?’ She asked with innocence in her voice whilst her hand fingers brushed against Alex’s thigh under the table, out of sight from everyone else who looked confused as Alex blushed and stumbled over words, her judgement clouded thanks to wandering hands.

Followed by:

‘That’s my property. Atlantic Avenue with two houses…that’s $330 you owe me.’ And Maggie’s hand went further, her fingers on Alex’s inner thigh rendering Alex’s brain mush and she definitely ended up handing over more money than she needed to, because she was unable to think straight – quite literally in every sense of the phrase.

And then there had been _Twister_ at the last games night at theirs.

Maggie had snuck off to the bathroom to change because ‘her jeans were too restrictive’ or, at least, that was the excuse she gave for the very snug yoga pants. She offered no explanation for the tanktop that she changed into, but Alex knew _exactly_ why she had.

 _Those guns_. _Damn Sawyer_.

Maggie stretched as Kara unboxed and set up things up. ‘Bet you’re regretting not giving yoga a fair shot now, aren’t you?’

‘Never, yoga’s stupid.’ That stance would never change. It was too slow and serene for her liking – she liked pounding the streets or a heavy bag to clear her head. No, what she did regret about not going to yoga was passing up the opportunity to watch her fiancée masterfully contort her body into different shapes and positions. Which was why she had initially been excited when Kara had suggested bringing _Twister_ along. Initially – the second she saw her girl in those yoga pants, she knew _exactly_ what was going to happen.

‘That’s your opinion, and it’s wrong. I’m going to win and you know why?’ She didn’t even pause to allow Alex to answer. ‘Because it makes you more flexible. And do you know what rhymes with flexible?’

Alex considered for a second. ‘No, what?’

Maggie grinned. ‘Sexible.’

Alex could already feel herself getting turned on. ‘That’s not even a real word.’

‘I’ll make it one.’ And boy had Maggie brought her new word to life. In the dictionary, it would be marked down as an adjective and its definition would simply read: _Maggie Sawyer_. In an illustrated edition, it would be accompanied by a picture of her perfect tight ass in those just as tight pants.

And god had Maggie made sure to show off that masterpiece, and those toned arms as she tactically chose what spots to reach for.

Alex was too weak, and too gay, for this game. Her knees buckled within seconds of Maggie’s ass being mere inches away from her face, and she toppled over and pulled her little sister down with her.

‘Told you I’d win,’ Maggie had said, smugly.

That night was the final straw. She wasn’t going to allow her to use her insanely perfect, sexy body to win anymore. No, tonight she was going to win.

‘What’s all this?’ Maggie asked with a coy smile as she arrived home to candles, wine and the fireplace on.

‘Game night, just the two of us.’

Maggie grinned. ‘Oh, is that so? What am I going to beat your ass at tonight?’

Alex produced a pack of cards from the back pocket of her jeans. ‘Poker.’

‘Okay,’ Maggie bit down on her lip, no doubt already formulating ways of winning this one.

Alex brought a stop to any such thoughts. ‘ _Strip_ poker. If you want to win, you can’t use your body against me.’

The smile was gone from Maggie’s face. ‘Bring it.’

/ / /

It turned out that Maggie was actually good at poker.

And now Alex was really regretting her idea as she sat barefoot and topless, her skin covered in gooseflesh opposite Maggie who still had on all her articles of clothing – they were even including jewellery in their game and Alex had removed her earrings, necklace, engagement ring and her watch. ‘I hate this game,’ she sighed, slipping off her belt as requested.

‘It was your idea.’

‘Yeah, because I thought it was another game that you sucked at.’

Maggie grinned. ‘Bad loser much?’

‘You’re _enjoying_ this too much.’

‘My gorgeous fiancée is stripping for me – of course, I’m enjoying it.’

They played another round. Maggie won and didn’t even hesitate.

‘Bra.’

Alex frowned. ‘Not my pants? You’ve always said that you love my legs.’

‘And I do,’ Maggie nodded as she sipped from her glass of white, before setting it down. ‘But there’s a table between us that’ll restrict my view of them. I won’t have that problem with your boobs. Plus your boobs are pretty great too.’

‘But it’s cold.’

‘Then you should’ve sat closest to the fire instead of underestimating me,’ Maggie laughed before she licked her lips. ‘If you don’t remove that bra, Alex, I _will_ remove it for you.’

Alex smiled before she pushed herself to her feet and started to slowly back away, towards their bed. ‘C’mon then.’

‘Oh, it’s like that is it?’ Maggie was up too, and coming over.

‘It’s exactly like that.’

Maggie pursed her lips. ‘Same rules apply. First one to lose all their clothes loses.’

And for the first time in ages (and even despite her initial disadvantage) Alex won.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda a silly one...but would love to know what you think? x


End file.
